


By Choice

by DonnieTZ



Series: More human than any human ever will be [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Fluff, Love, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi scritti su Felix e Wolfgang, un'OTP che amo. Quasi tutti nascono nel gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i> e spero possano piacervi!!<br/><i>---<br/>Può uccidere e veder morire, può picchiare forte fino a spargere sangue sulle proprie nocche e nella propria vita, ma non può vedere Felix in pericolo. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moriranno tutti

Stringe forte la mano di Felix, aggrappandosi alla pelle fredda come ad uno scoglio nella marea alta e agitata che è diventata la sua vita. Sono andati lì e hanno minacciato l’unica persona di cui Wolfgang non può sopportare la sofferenza.   
Può uccidere e veder morire, può picchiare forte fino a spargere sangue sulle proprie nocche e nella propria vita, ma non può vedere Felix in pericolo.   
Non quel fratello che è molto di più. Non quell’anima speculare, non quel riflesso, non quell’estensione di sé sorridente e spensierata.   
Deve trovare un modo per evitarlo, uno qualsiasi che non comporti piegare il suo orgoglio e quello di Felix alle richieste di quella famiglia di stronzi.   
E se dovrà ucciderli tutti, lo farà.   
Per Felix, per il suo spirito impossibile da ingabbiare che adesso se ne sta intrappolato in un corpo inerme. Per il loro legame, quell’amore non detto, ma provato con forza estrema, con l’immediatezza che solo la realtà delle cose sa avere.   
_Moriranno tutti_.   
E lui e Felix berranno alle loro anime dannate e pisceranno sulle loro tombe.


	2. Il furto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il primo furto.  
> Grazie a Klaudia per il prompt!

Dodici anni e un paio di lattine di birra. Ecco dov’erano Wolfgang e Felix, a che punto delle loro esistenze avevano suggellato quell’amicizia tutta particolare.   
Felix aveva distratto il commesso con le sue chiacchiere infinite, mentre Wolfgang si era infilato le lattine sotto la giacca, nascosto dagli scaffali.   
Erano stati scoperti, ma troppo tardi. Stavano già correndo fuori, nella sera berlinese, con una risata alta ad abbandonare le loro labbra.   
Poi erano finiti da qualche parte, fra il cemento e il cielo, a scolarsi il liquido freddo ignorando il gelo dell’aria.   
Avevano parlato e riso e scherzato, come se non ci fossero due vite schifose dietro quei sorrisi spensierati, come se non li attendesse altro che non fosse una vita felice.   
E, in piccola parte, era stato così.   
Perché si avevano l’un l’altro. Perché gli anni avrebbero finito solo per suggellare quell’amicizia ancora e ancora, rendendola più profonda e – al tempo stesso – indefinibile, impossibile da categorizzare, sfuggente. Fratelli, amici, amanti, non avrebbe avuto importanza. Sarebbero sempre stati due parti di un tutto. Ecco cosa avrebbe contato davvero.


	3. Ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang non potrebbe mai dimenticare il loro primo furto insieme. Il loro primo bacio, invece, vorrebbe tanto poterselo scordare.
> 
> Grazie ad Ayumu per il prompt!!

Wolfgang non pensa troppo al passato, sa bene che quel grumo di tristezza e rabbia deve restare sepolto. Eppure la sua mente non può che tornare e tornare sugli istanti dolorosi. I pugni, i lividi, le urla.  
Quando accade cerca di richiamare anche un ricordo felice. Uno solo, che faccia a botte con tutto quello schifo e dia il giusto ordine alle cose. Solitamente si tratta di Felix. Felix che lo difende dal padre, Felix e il suo sorriso stupido, Felix e le loro avventure in giro per Berlino.  
Il primo furto è il suo ricordo più prezioso. Il più forte e il più fragile assieme. Può scacciare suo padre dalla mente in un battito di ciglia, ma lascia Wolfgang con una strana sensazione dolceamara. Forse perché non esistono memorie solo e soltanto belle.  
Ricorda con precisione la sensazione di aver nascosto qualche birra nelle larghe tasche della giacca, di aver distratto il negoziante mentre Felix fuggiva via rapido, di essergli poi corso dietro, ridendo. Ricorda la libertà di quei momenti sopra ogni altra cosa.  
Si erano nascosti in qualche vicolo, seduti su un marciapiede, a bere.  
E poi Felix l'aveva fatto. Uno sguardo di troppo, due adolescenti che non hanno altro nella vita se non l'altro, e un bacio rapido di labbra.  
Non ne avevano più parlato, non era più successo nulla del genere. E Wolfgang vorrebbe solo scordare quella parte e tenere il resto. Aggrapparsi alla libertà e cacciare quell'istante di acuta confusione.  
Più di ogni altra cosa, Wolfgang vorrebbe dimenticare di volerne ancora.


	4. Il primo istante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I started loving you"
> 
> Grazie a Redbird per il prompt!!

“Quando ho iniziato ad amarti, chiedi, uh?”  
Felix ripete la domanda di Wolfgang, come a pensarci sul serio.  
Sono davanti a qualche bottiglia vuota di troppo e non hanno la lucidità per affrontare quel discorso. O forse sono troppo lucidi e solo l'incoscienza permetterebbe di sopravvivere a quelle parole.  
Perché a Felix è uscito un _ti amo_ stupido, fuori luogo, così terribilmente vero e ora entrambi dovranno farci i conti per sempre.  
“Beh, Wolfie, non lo so, non lo so.” minimizza Felix, passandosi la mano sulla nuca, come se fosse tutto un grande scherzo.  
Wolfgang resta serio e imperscrutabile come sempre, e Felix ha paura di ciò che potrebbe dire. Così riempie i vuoti, continua a parlare.  
“Forse, da piccoli, sai. Quando le cose si mettevano male eravamo sempre lì, l'uno per l'altro. E ora abbiamo fatto il colpo grosso, no? Ora, cazzo, abbiamo le pietre e... ho pensato che fosse il momento giusto. Scarpe nuove e sincerità, o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Felix.” lo interrompe Wolfgang, senza successo.  
“Ma non devi dire nulla, Wolfie. È solo che volevo tu lo sapessi, tutto qui.”  
“Felix.”  
Si guardano. Il silenzio riempie l'aria, saturandola di speranze e raffreddandola di impossibile.  
“Credo che farò un viaggio in India.” dice Wolfgang, spostando lo sguardo dall'amico ad un punto indefinito della stanza.  
“India?”  
Felix manda giù l'aria come un boccone amaro e il respiro si blocca in gola, non vuole scendere. L'india è tutto un altro mondo, è un altro pianeta, è troppo difficile da accettare. Fa male, a fondo, in un punto d'anima che congela il solito sorriso spensierato di Felix.  
“Vuoi sapere quando ho iniziato ad amarti, Wolfie?! Dal primo stupido istante.”

 


	5. Ancora e ancora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non di nuovo, Felix!"
> 
> Grazie a Little Redbird per il prompt... temo mi sia uscito decisamente più angst di quanto non fosse nelle intenzioni.  
> (Sorry).

“Non di nuovo, Felix!”  
Felix si accascia al suolo, raccogliendosi come un bambino, gli occhi chiusi.  
“Ne ho presa solo una. Solo una, Wolfie.” mormora.  
Wolfgang raccoglie i vestiti della donna che ancora gli occupa il letto e si scusa con sguardo freddo, accompagnandola alla porta. Quando resta solo con Felix, si china su di lui.  
“Vieni.”  
Wolfgang si ripromette di non lasciarlo solo, la prossima volta, nel buio di luci stroboscopiche e musica assordante. Non vuole che le pastiglie sciolte sulla lingua dell’amico facciano effetto senza che lui sia lì per aiutarlo. Non di nuovo, almeno. Questa dev’essere l’ultima volta.  
“Una, Wolfie.”  
“Va bene.”  
La vasca è scrostata e piccola. Wolfgang aiuta Felix ad entrarci, con cautela, prima di aprire l’acqua. Ci mette un po’ a diventare tiepida, e impregna del suo gelo i vestiti ancora indossati, facendoli aderire come una seconda pelle sopra i muscoli sottili scossi dai brividi.  
“Ti amo, sai, Wolfie?”  
La voce di Felix è seria, il suo sguardo è fisso sulle piastrelle.  
“Lo so.”  
Lo ripete ogni volta che torna in quelle condizioni.  
Sono finiti in un vortice tossico. Wolfgang si ripromette ogni volta di non rimorchiare la prima ragazza che passa, perché sa di fargli del male, e poi ci ricade. Lo fa forse sperando che non sia cambiato nulla, fra loro, forse sperando sia tutto un malinteso. Lo fa dicendosi che andrà diversamente, quella singola volta, perché Felix è il suo migliore amico e niente di più.  
Ma Felix ripete le stesse azioni, proprio come Wolfgang, ancora e ancora. Soffrendo, annegandosi nell’alcool e nelle droghe fino a perdere il controllo.  
E così, all’infinito, con quei _ti amo_ confessati male, come i _ti amo_ non dovrebbero mai essere detti.


	6. Volere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveva imparato, Wolfgang, a non sentirsi in colpa per il dolore altrui. Ma con Felix era diverso. Guardava Felix, e non riusciva a evitare di pensare di averlo trascinato a fondo con sé.
> 
> Grazie a Macy per il prompt!!

Era immobile, una pallida imitazione del suo Felix, del suo sorriso, delle sue stupide battute.   
Fermo in quel letto, freddo di pelle e d’anima, così distante.   
Wolfgang non era abituato a soffrire per gli altri, non era abituato al senso di colpa, al dispiacere, a quel tipo di sofferenza che si diffonde dietro lo sterno come dopo un pugno ben assestato.   
Eppure lì, con la mano a stringere le dita inermi di Felix, tutte quelle sensazioni gli serravano la gola, soffocandolo.   
Era colpa sua, solo e soltanto sua. Aveva trascinato Felix dove l’acqua era profonda, dove gli squali nuotavano senza mai fermarsi, dove bastava un attimo per essere trascinati a fondo. Non era stato veloce abbastanza da salvarlo, non era stato furbo abbastanza da non metterlo in pericolo.   
Felix aveva salvato Wolfgang così tante volte, in così tanti modi diversi. Dalle botte, da se stesso, dalla vita. A volte gli era bastata solo la sua espressione, solo il suo sorriso ampio. A volte c’era voluto di più, in qualche notte segreta di cui non avevano più fatto parola.   
E voleva indietro perfino quelle, nonostante la confusione, nonostante facessero paura per i loro significati. Voleva indietro tutto.   
E voleva urlare, voleva uccidere, voleva spaccarsi le nocche contro il muro pur di alleviare quel peso. Voleva riavere Felix, perché senza non poteva andare avanti.   
Non sarebbe andato avanti, no.   
Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare, sarebbe morto come meritava, ma lo avrebbe vendicato.


	7. Un mostro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sei tutto meno che un mostro" e, per qualche motivo, Wolfgang gli crede.
> 
> Grazie ad Ayumu per il prompt!

“Sei tutto meno che un mostro.”  
Felix allunga la mano, la poggia su quella di Wolfgang, incitandolo a spostarla dal viso.   
Wolfgang ha sputato fuori tutto con voce neutra, prima di crollare: la morte del padre, quel suo modo anestetizzato di uccidere senza rimorso e senza pietà, il male che si porta dentro e la voglia e il desiderio.   
E Felix ha ascoltato.   
In religioso silenzio, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, senza battute o sorrisi.   
Quando il viso di Wolfgang emerge, Felix trattiene comunque la mano. Si stringono così, si guardano anche più a fondo.   
Per qualche strana magia, il peso che schiacciava Wolfgang al suolo si alleggerisce.   
Negli occhi di Felix c'è lo stesso desiderio. Forse non capirà mai il modo noncurante con cui l'amico uccide, ma di certo sembra condividerne la voglia, il bisogno, la necessità.  
“Vieni qui, Wolfie.” mormora Felix.   
E l'altro non è proprio tipo da abbracci, lo sanno entrambi, ma si fa stringere comunque, per soffocare tutto il resto ed uscirne rinato.


	8. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il destino ha uno strano senso dell'umorismo.
> 
> Grazie a RedBird per il prompt! *__*

Il destino ha uno strano senso dell’umorismo. E dire che, a Felix, ridere della vita è sempre piaciuto. Ma quella battuta macabra non riesce a dipingergli un sorriso sulle labbra, mentre il suo mondo si tinge di minuscoli frammenti di vetro e di sangue. Tanto, troppo sangue.  
Il destino ha un senso dell’umorismo spietato, quando gli sparano dritto in pancia e il dolore è tanto acuto quanto effimero. Perché dopo c’è solo buio. E c’è tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dire e non ha mai detto. 

Non gli ha mai detto che lo ama e che amarlo non fa ridere. Anzi, che è come annegare, essere trascinati giù, perdersi e avere paura di non ritrovarsi. Non gli ha mai detto che si fa bastare gli abbracci, le serate a bere e a dimenticarsi di esistere, l’amicizia. Non gli ha mai detto che vorrebbe di più, molto di più. Che vorrebbe sentirselo dentro fino all’anima, fino al cuore.   
E basta un attimo perché sia troppo tardi.

C’era vicino, così vicino che quel “ti amo” gli stava scivolando fuori dalle labbra.   
Ma il destino ha altri piani per lui.   
Per loro.


End file.
